Anka
by stuck-on-air
Summary: Alice returns from a trip to the Outlands and is forced to play a game with Marcie when the little girl runs off into one of Marmoreal's hedge mazes. Very mild Malice towards the end.


**A/N:** Part of a future series of connected shorts, once the others have been written the order they appear in will be updated and arranged. This one is 'Anka' [SPOILERS] I got this idea looking at a piece of artwork, which inspired me to write a scene with Mirana and her daughter, eventually that became 'Anka', which had three different drafts (including a paragraph of Mirana with Marcie). The word 'Anka' (to me) sounded like it would be Outlandish and mean something along the lines of 'mother'. [SPOILER ALERT OVER] Read and enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

Alice's brow furrowed as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, turning her head, the champion saw a little face peeking around the corner of one of the hedges in the hedge maze. Glancing to either side of herself, the armored champion decided to pursue the child-knowing that the gardens of Marmoreal were not always so safe as they appeared. Alice had only just returned from a trip to the Outlands, where she'd dealt with some minor issues involving the former Red Queen. Still in her armor, she clanked through the hedges-following the child who always stayed but a step ahead.

Tiring of the game and eager to return to her queen's side, Alice called out to the tiny blonde child.

"Marceline!" she called, hearing tiny peels of laughter in response, "Marceline you get back here!"

Up ahead the little girl peeked around a corner, her dark eyes sparkling and milky skin flushed with laughter.

"Come get me Anka!" Marcie replied before running off again.

With a heavy sigh, Alice slowly chased after the girl, her heavy armor slowing her and making every movement more difficult. Stopping a short while later, Alice panted.

"Marceline-Aine, you get back here now! I'm in no mood for games!" she called, panting all the while.

The guilty child slowly tiptoed her way towards her Anka, a pout on her face, her brow furrowed.

She didn't understand why her Anka didn't want to play, Anka always wanted to play, it was her mother who didn't-her mother was always so proper about everything, except when Anka was around. Her Anka had always played with her, as far back as she could remember. Even when Anka was wearing her heavy armor she would still play with her, granted, she wouldn't typically play such strenuous games, perhaps that was the problem

"Sorry Anka," Marcie whispered, wrapping her small arms about her mother's legs, looking up, her black eyes shining, "Forgive me?"

"Of course," Alice replied, messing the child's bright hair with one hand. "Now let's get you back to your mother."

"Do we have to?" the little girl asked, pouting and stomping her foot as Alice took her hand.

"Yes, we do," Alice responded, pulling the little girl back towards the castle.

"But Anka, mumsie is so boring!" the four year old whined, dragging her feet. "All she ever does is work."

"That's cruel and inaccurate Marcie, your mother doesn't work all the time," Alice began, muttering under her breath, "though her work does take up most of her time."

The two walked for quite a bit of time before Marcie grew tired and Alice picked her up, the champion's metal plated body was not comfortable but the little girl didn't care. She'd missed her Anka, the woman's trip having lasted a little longer than the waxing and waning of the moon, she knew her mother had missed her Anka as well.

As they reached the edge of the hedge maze, Alice set her child down.

"Can you walk from here?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Marcie replied, more awake.

As she took a couple steps and smiled at her Anka to prove that she was fine, that she could walk the short distance to the castle, she saw her mother hurrying towards them in the most improper manner-worry evident in her expression. The queen knelt before her tiny daughter and took the girl into her arms, enveloping her completely.

"Marcie," Mirana muttered, kissing the top of the girl's head, a few tears streaming down her cheeks, "I was so worried," she stood, holding the little girl and turned to Alice, kissing her wife on the cheek, "Thank you for finding her Alice."

"It was purely coincidental," Alice replied, blushing slightly.


End file.
